Sunny Day
by Antjiana
Summary: Dean surprend Bobby dans une situation ... humainement étrange ? Castiel surprend Dean en plein pêché de voyeurisme. OOC léger. prés/slash. Destiel et Pairing surprise !


Un OS très court. Enjoy.

Crédit: Blablabla Appartient au créatuer de supernatural Blablabla

_A la revoyure mes amis : (:_

* * *

**SUNNY DAY**

C'était une belle journée.

Le ciel bleu ouvrait ses pores à la terre sèche et poussiéreuse, offrant mille possibilités aux humains de ce monde de se repaître de son éclat. Un soleil timide, d'un blanc laiteux vadrouillait au milieu de l'immensité de ce tableau serein, laissant glisser sur les courbes du paysage ses rayons chaleureux.

Dean était heureux.

Il sifflotait, main dans les poches, marchant d'un air qu'il estimait indéniablement cool et aguicheur. Castiel était arrivé la veille, des plumes noirs dans les cheveux, quelques particules de cendres angéliques dans les creux du corps. Il n'était pas blessé. Un sourire sincère étirait ses traits fatigués, faisant resplendir sa beauté inocente. _« Je suis content d'être à la Maison. »_

_Dean était heureux._

Les oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres zigzagants, les cigales sifflaient sur les fûts de blés aiguisés, les glouglous joyeux d'une rivière se faisait entendre, par-delà l'odeur d'herbe fraiche et de promesses de sève d'une journée pleine de sucres et de Tartes.

_Heureux._

Hélas, il avait fallu que la porte du garage soit ouverte.

Il vit d'abord le dos de Bobby courbé, dans une position humainement _étrange_, il semblait agité de convulsion. De prime abord, Dean s'affola, il imagina _une crise cardiaque-une commotion cérébrale-un AVC-Une mort soudaine-Une décharge électrique-Une attaque de Zombie silencieuse et malvenue._

Un front esthétiquement dégarni fit son apparition à droite des côtes frontales de son Père, remuant lentement, presque … _langoureusement ?!_

_Reprenons_. Bobby. Avachis. Tremblotant. Une tête qui remue. _LANGOUREUSEMENT._

_Oh, oui,_ tout cela était une histoire de langue.

D'une langue et de Bobby. _Son Père._

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Son sourire de démon vicieux. Ses lèvres avaient cessé leur mouvement crescendo. Un gémissement suppliant fendait l'air opaque. Une goutte de sueur s'écrasa sur l'aridité de la terre battue.

Un sourcil s'arque, mesquin, la pointe d'un nez se retrousse. Il cligne de l'œil, rapidement.

_Crowley._

_Ce Putain de Démon emmerdeur taillait une pipe, soufflait dans le poireau, astiquait le manche, suçait Bobby. Son Bobby._

Dean eut un semblant de nausée.

Les pancake miel-buerre-nutella du matin se libéraient de ses intestins amorçant un voyage éclair fatal vers sa bouche.

Crowley ricanait. Il pouvait l'entendre ! Ce petit con se foutait de _Sa Geule_ ! Et Bobby _gémissait _! Il gémissait _SON nom !_

Le démon eut un geste fugace, comme pour indiquer un chemin à suivre. Un Exemple. _Bordel de Merde._

La tête disparut à nouveau, avec un horrible bruit de sussions qui fit trembler son dos et glaça sa colonne vertébrale.

Etrangement, il n'osa point bouger.

_Allez Dean, lèves le pied putain de merde, qu'est-ce-que tu fais à mater ton père. A mater ton père avec ce con de Crowley. DEAN putain ! Mon gars ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Remonte dans ta chambre ! Calme Roger ! Et oublies toutes ces Horreurs._

Ses jambes rendues cotonneuse par l'excitation – tout cette histoire devenait malsaine- restèrent plantées là. Au milieu d'une vulgaire cour de terre balayée par un vent frai. Les mains le long du corps et cette humiliante bosse qui pointait peu à peu sous sa ceinture. Il aurait tout donné pour ne plus avoir d'attributs masculin , tout de suite. Une horde de goules affamées serait plus souhaitable. Une deuxième apocalypse. Un putain d'archange à mater. Un vampire en manque de sang.

Il ne _l_'avait même pas entendue arriver. Comme si le son de _ses_ pas s'étaient fondus dans l'atmosphère. Il n'avait rien perdu de _son_ silence d'ange flamboyant.

_ Dean ? Que font-ils ? _Son_ doigt pâle à la peau si fine désigna la porte du garage. Du moins, ce que l'entrebâillement de deux coudées laissait deviner de la scène de débauche …

_ Hem. Une gâterie.

Sa voix était chevrotante, blanche. Ses dents étaient serrées, ses yeux pincés.

_ Oh.

Il y eut un silence troublé par un murmure particulièrement explicite, un chant de joie.

_ Comme une tarte ?

Dean ne put retenir le _geignement_ qui secoua sa carcasse.

_ Ne compares _Jamais plus_ cette chose à une tarte.

La réponse fusa. Castiel semblait _gêné._

_ Excuse-moi Dean.

Un silence, encore, un groupement de secondes suspendues au soleil qui se cache derrière les collines en en caressant les voluptes

_ Dean. Je veux te faire une gâterie.

Le ton est catégorique. Sérieux. C'est un ordre qui ne supporte aucun refus. _Une promesse._

Les deux hommes s'enfuirent, main dans la main, au cœur des ombres d'une nuit chaude et saturée de l'odeur de la chair qui s'unie, se sépare, s'heurte à des lèvres rouges et gonflées. Avec le bruit de l'Amour, puissant, vainqueur, qui berce les rêves humides d'âmes liées.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_Jaade._


End file.
